Oublier la douleur
by Aklan
Summary: Loki et Sherlock finissent tour à tour dans un hôpital. Pas le genre de lieu où l'on se rapproche l'un de l'autre. Pourtant...


**Hellow ~ **

**C'est ma toute première fanfiction. Soyez chouettes : donnez moi vos avis. **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas.**

**(Loki, Avengers I, après le combat final.**

_**Sherlock (BBC), avant la fin de la saison 2.**_**)**

* * *

Un hôpital de New York.

Loki ouvre les yeux sur un lieu qui lui est totalement inconnu. Blanc, froid, anonyme. Il est allongé sur le dos, on lui a retiré ses vêtements royaux, pour lui enfiler une sorte d'horrible tunique bleuâtre. Des sons secs et réguliers résonnent dans la pièce, il tourne la tête en gémissant et voit une farandole de machines diverses, dotées d'écrans indiquant des tas d'informations qu'il ne comprend pas. Sa tête est lourde, ses yeux souffrent de la lumière artificielle éclatante. Tout son corps est endolori, il n'y comprends rien.

En grognant de douleur, Loki se redresse pour atteindre la position assise. Il comptait mieux inspecter les lieux, mais dans son mouvement il a dû rater quelque chose, sa tête se met à tourner violemment. Le monde qui l'entoure devient flou, son corps s'affaisse sur lui même. Il lutte pour ne pas sombrer quand la serrure de la porte se fait entendre, puis s'ouvre en grand. Ah oui, il y a eu cette grande bataille, et mon frère... se souvient-il alors que la douleur submerge son esprit.

_On ne lui a rien demandé, comme d'habitude. Mais les événements démentiels qui ont eu lieu à New York ont bien évidemment attiré son attention. Et en quelques heures, il était dans l'avion. Il est arrivé en coup de vent, il n'a salué personne. Il s'est précipité vers le responsable des faits, il sentait que c'était important, qu'il devait le rencontrer, au plus vite. _

_On l'a interpellé plusieurs fois, mais il a passé toutes les barrières de sécurité avec une facilité déconcertante. Ici on ne connaît Sherlock Holmes que de réputation, de loin. Il est comme un mythe d'outre mers. Alors lorsqu'il a annoncé son nom aux gardes qu'il a croisé, il a eu droit à un visage épaté et admiratif. De quoi renforcer son égo. Il arrive enfin devant la chambre d'hôpital du criminel en question, Loki, on lui ouvre, il pousse la porte brutalement. _

Loki n'a pas le temps de voir qui entre, de multiples épées le transpercent de toutes parts. Il se crispe pour ne pas crier mais cela ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Comment un dieu comme lui peut-il avoir à supporter cela ? La douleur c'est pour les faibles. La douleur c'est pour les mortels. Il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que des mains le saisissent.

_Un être maigre et frêle aux cheveux ondulés, est affaissé sur lui même, secoué par des tremblements violents. Sherlock se précipite vers lui et le redresse pour le remettre sur le dos correctement, allongé. Tandis que les spasmes diminuent progressivement, il vérifie les tuyaux et capteurs reliés au blessé. Deux sont mal placés, Loki a dû faire un faux mouvement, le détective les remet en place quand une main faible saisi son col. _

Les douleurs se sont calmées, Loki a retrouvé ses sens et il observe le nouveau venu vérifier ilnesaitquoi. Il attend patiemment que son corps se détende totalement, et alors il bondira. Il aimerait aussi que ces larmes cessent de couler, mais sa gorge est serrée et ses yeux le brûlent. Des flots salés dévalent ses joues et il tend la main vers le cou de l'autre.

_La poigne se veut ferme et intimidante, mais elle n'y parvient pas, Sherlock relève les yeux. Leurs regards clairs se bloquent l'un dans l'autre. Loki pleure en silence, cette vision transperce le cœur de Sherlock, lui habituellement si insensible. Il pose sa main sur celle qui déforme son col et lui fait un petit sourire. Il se présente : _

**« Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant. »**

Loki le lâche brutalement dans un hoquet mais sa main reste emprisonnée dans la sienne. Il ne connait pas cet être qui a des cheveux et des yeux semblables aux siens, mais il ne parvient pas à détacher son regard de lui, il ne parvient pas à vouloir que sa main se détache de la sienne. Il ressent une grande intelligence au delà de ce nom, une intelligence supérieure à celle des humains ordinaires. Soudainement, Loki ne se sent plus si seul.

**« Je suis Loki, je... » **

Il s'apprêtait à se présenter, à dire d'où il venait, quel était son rôle. Mais il s'est brutalement souvenu qu'il n'avait plus de chez-lui, plus de rôle, plus de but, plus rien. Il dégage violemment sa main de celle du détective.

_Sherlock a desserré sa prise, obnubilé par la voix de Loki, cassée par la souffrance. Il l'a regretté, sa main s'est retrouvée vide. Il fait la moue, déçue. Il aimait bien tenir cette main froide, ça le détendait. Il se redresse et fait quelque tours dans la pièce, le regard tourné vers l'être d'un autre monde. Il le détaille à toute vitesse, il n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Bien que sa réputation lui ai permis de bluffer quelques gardes, l'information ne va pas tarder à remonter. Un individu plus haut placé va faire irruption et le mettre dehors. _

_Son regard glisse sur Loki, il ne veut rien manquer, il veut tout savoir de lui le plus vite possible. Il ne veut rien oublier, aucun détail, aucune information. Il veut le connaître mieux que John avec qui il partage sa vie. Il veut le connaître comme s'il était sien. _

Loki le regarde faire, ses battements de cœur accélèrent et les sons secs de machines aussi. Il apprécie être contemplé ainsi. Il apprécie voir une intelligence aussi douée et riche faire son oeuvre. Ce Sherlock Holmes est superbe lorsqu'il observe, lorsqu'il réfléchit. La porte s'ouvre en grand, Loki voit du coin de l'œil des gardes entrer et se diriger droit vers le détective. S'il était en état, il utiliserait ses pouvoirs et les projetteraient à terre. Mais il ne peut que les regarder se saisir d'un Sherlock imperturbable. Et les appareils se font de plus en plus bruyants.

_Il ne détache pas son regard de Loki une seule fois jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme. Il continue son analyse jusqu'à devoir la stopper dans un pincement au cœur qu'il met sur le compte de la frustration. Sherlock se redresse, réajuste son long manteau et sort de l'hôpital sans rien dire à l'officier qui le harcèle de reproches et de questions. _

Un hôpital de Londres.

_Sherlock ne se souvient plus très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé, il poursuivait quelqu'un et puis... Le sol s'est brusquement rapproché. Il cligne des yeux et reconnaît immédiatement les lieux. Il n'y a que les hôpitaux qui sont si lumineux et éblouissants. Il a une chambre simple, c'est déjà ça. Il grogne. Il déteste les hôpitaux, trop de monde, trop de gens et trop de maladies qui y circulent. Et pas de patch. Il s'assoit et arrache les tuyaux qui sont reliés à ses bras. _

**« C'est drôle, tu ne fais pas à toi même ce que tu fais aux autres. »**

_Sherlock relève brusquement la tête, surpris par une voix qu'il croit reconnaître._

Loki lui sourit et fait quelques pas vers lui. Il est parfaitement remis de ses blessures, Thor doit l'emmener d'ici quelques heures. D'ici là il est censé être enfermé dans une cellule. Mais son frère s'est toujours fait avoir par les illusions du brun. Il a enfilé des vêtements d'humain et s'est glissé jusqu'ici. Il se baisse, attrape les différents tuyaux et capteurs et les repositionnent sur les bras de Sherlock.

_Ce dernier le détaille des yeux. Il est surpris. L'être qui se tient devant lui a revêtu un déguisement complet. Il n'est plus cet être souffrant et désespéré qu'il a cru rencontrer dans la chambre d'hôpital de New York. Maintenant, Loki n'est plus que cynisme et nonchalance. Son masque n'a aucun fissure. Mais Sherlock rêve déjà de le briser. Ce sont les gens faibles et détruits, comme John, qui l'attirent le plus, il l'admet volontiers. _

Loki relève ses yeux clairs vers le détective et rencontre une moue frustrée. Il fait un pas en arrière, étonné. Intérieurement, il est inquiet. Il sait que Sherlock vit avec un certain Watson et qu'ils sont très proches, il suppose qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit son très cher colocataire qui soit là à son réveil. Une boule se forme encore une fois dans sa gorge. Il n'a eu de cesse de penser à cet humain si intelligent. Son esprit était tout le temps entièrement tourné vers lui. Il soupire.

_Sherlock n'a pas remarqué l'étonnement de Loki, il est dans sa tête, il cherche comme briser le masque. S'il n'y a pas de faille externe, il faut agir sur l'interne, il faut que le masque implose._ _Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment, il n'a qu'une pensée : briser le masque de l'Inhumain. Il se lève brusquement, déchirant les attaches des capteurs que Loki vient de replacer, fait deux pas pour rejoindre l'autre et s'apprête à l'embrasser quand ses jambes le lâchent et qu'il s'écroule sur place._

Le cœur de Loki s'accélère alors que le visage de Sherlock se rapproche dangereusement du sien. Mais au dernier moment, alors que Loki est sur le point d'exploser, il s'écroule et atterrit par terre. Il se précipite vers lui, intérieurement inquiet, extérieurement moqueur.

**« Eh bien petit détective, on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ? »**

_Sherlock est au sol, ses jambes ne peuvent plus le porter : qui ne tente rien n'a rien, se dit-il en re-tentant l'assaut. Cette fois, ses lèvres rencontrent celle de Loki et il le sent imploser. D'abord rendu impuissant par le choc, Loki est totalement soumis à Sherlock qui maintient son baiser appuyé et imposant. Puis Loki reprend ses esprits et le repousse. Cette fois c'est le détective qui est moqueur._

**« Eh bien petit dieu, on assume pas les battements de son coeur ? »**

_Un éclair traverse le regard transparent de Loki, Sherlock se demande s'il a bien fait de briser le masque quand une main lui saisit fermement la nuque et que des lèvres s'écrasent violemment sur les siennes. _

Loki ressent des sentiments humains, des sentiments affectifs, forts, cela l'a d'abord décontenancé, mais maintenant il sait ce qu'il veut. Il veut Sherlock. Tout de suite. Il est un dieu, il obtient tout ce qu'il désire. Et il désire Sherlock. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et sa langue s'enfonce dans la bouche chaude sur détective qui, sous la pression de l'Inhumain, se retrouve totalement allongé sur le carrelage froid de la chambre d'hôpital.

_Sherlock n'a aucune force dans son corps, il pensait détester cela, être impuissant. Mais la force et la frénésie de Loki le comblent. Il aime ça. Sentir tout ce qu'il déclenche chez Loki. Sentir qu'il déclenche le désir et l'envie. Leurs langues s'enlacent sans fin, il ne peut détacher la sienne de celle de Loki, il veut sentir ses lèvres froides encore. Mais il le sent se détacher de sa bouche, sa langue se retire. Sherlock remarque alors les mains glacées qui se sont glissées sous sa tunique de patient. Quelle tunique ? Il est en caleçon sur le carrelage de l'hôpital. _

Loki fait glisser sa langue dans le cou découvert du britannique, il mordille sa jugulaire, descend toujours en goûtant sa peau. Il la lèche, la suce, la mord, il veut que chaque parcelle de cette peau claire soit marquée du passage du dieu qu'il est. Ses mains parcourent le corps dénudé à toute vitesse, elles touchent, caressent et frottent. Il sent Sherlock se crisper et de tordre sous lui alors qu'il n'a pas même pas posé un doigt ou une lèvre sur l'endroit le plus sensible de son anatomie.

_Parmi les effluves délicieuses provoquées par la bouche et les mains de Loki, Sherlock réalise que son amant est toujours entièrement habillé. Sans réfléchir, il tire sur le t-shirt noir jusqu'à l'arracher et ses mains bondissent sur la peau à découvert. L'une profitant du dos, l'autre du torse. Loki se redresse pour lui laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre et le détective n'en attendait pas moins pour emmener sa langue aider ses mains. Il mord brusquement le téton de Loki et lui arrache un gémissement. Satisfait du plaisir qu'il a perçu dans sa voix, il s'attarde longuement sur ces deux bouts de chair, autant avec sa bouche qu'avec ses mains. _

Mais le dieu lui saisit les poignets avec force et avance son bassin vers le visage sur détective. Il sait exactement ce qu'il veut et relâche ses mains en lui jetant un regard appuyé. Sherlock sourit et le débarrasse de son pantalon sombre. A travers le tissu du caleçon tendu à craquer, il devine déjà la virilité de Loki. Il le débarrasse aussi de son caleçon et se retrouve en face à face avec. Il sourit et regarde son amant, celui ci a un regard inquiet, un peu crispé. Il craint que Sherlock refuse, il n'est pas certain de parvenir à le forcer.

_Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Sherlock prend la verge de Loki à pleine bouche, d'un seul coup, il l'enfonce jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il la sent déjà trembler et la ressort pour prendre, cette fois, un temps fou pour la lécher, l'embrasser, la câliner tout en la laissant en dehors de sa bouche. Loki tremble de tout son corps quand il pose finalement une main derrière la tête de Sherlock. C'est tout ce que ce dernier attendait pour la reprendre en bouche, il commence par de lents va-et-vients, en prenant le temps de faire tourner sa langue autour du sexe bandé. Puis il accélère progressivement, accompagné par le bassin de Loki qui suit le mouvement. Les mouvements deviennent de plus en plus rapides, décousus et désorganisés. Le bassin du dieu s'immobilise alors que le détective continue encore un peu, plus lentement, appréciant de le sentir jouir dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'il a tout avalé, il relâche la verge de son amant et relève la tête vers lui, souriant._

Loki sent la chaleur monter dans son corps, il veut lui rendre la pareille. Il se baisse et l'embrasse tendrement avant de descendre plus bas. Il s'invente un parcours sur le torse du détective, jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son ventre. Il embrasse et suce son intimité à travers son caleçon, puis lui retire et le lèche sur toute sa longueur avec application. Il suce aussi ses boules et remonte jusqu'à son gland sur lequel il s'applique longuement. Il le prend alors entièrement dans sa bouche et faire de lents va-et-vients, mais ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il a prévu de lui faire atteindre l'orgasme, il s'arrête, abandonnant la virilité à sa main. Sa langue descend plus bas et il embrasse l'anus de Sherlock avant d'y glisser sa langue.

**« Hanw - Lok... »**

Sherlock gémit avant de jouir dans la main de Loki. Mais le dieu ne s'arrête pas là, il accompagne sa langue d'un doigt, puis de deux, et de trois doigts.

_Le détective a très bien compris où il voulait en venir. Lorsque Loki se redresse, Sherlock passe ses jambes autour de sa taille et lui lance un regard signifiant clairement qu'il l'attend. L'Inhumain se baisse pour l'embrasser et le pénètre dans l'élan, il étouffe le cri de Sherlock en glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Ses jambes croisées dans son dos, le britannique appuie sur son bassin pour le sentir le plus possible en lui. Loki entre et sort brutalement, leurs peaux claquent l'une contre l'autre. A chaque mouvement, la virilité de Loki se cogne sur la prostate de son amant qui gémit de plaisir. _

Leur respiration s'accélère de plus en plus, l'un comme l'autre veulent que cela dure. Ils se retiennent et tremble. Quand Sherlock se cabre, Loki ne parvient pas à se retenir et ils atteignent l'orgasme ensemble. Loki s'écroule sans se retirer sur le détective qui sourit et dit :

**« Eh bien petit dieu, le retour à la maison va être plus douloureux que prévu ? »**

Loki grogne et l'embrasse avant de répliquer :

**« Eh petit détective, t'étais pas censé être un insensible ? »**

_Sherlock rougit et passe ses bras autour de son cou pour sentir leurs deux corps au plus près. _

**« 'Paraît que ça a changé... C'est la faute des fans. »**

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout ! Ca vous a plu ? **


End file.
